Love Lives After Death
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: On one of Harry Potter's late night adventures while using his father's Invisibility Cloak in the library, a pair of ghosts come in – the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady. Unable to leave without drawing attention to himself, he sits there listening to what they have to say and learns for himself how the Baron got covered in blood. (I might change the title)


_'_ _Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank eyes, a guant face and robes covered with silver blood._

 _"_ _How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked with interest._

 _"_ _I've never asked..." said Nearly-Headless Nick'_

 ** _(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)_**

* * *

It was a late winter's night and Harry Potter was at the moment invisible in the library looking up for anything that will help him with surviving in the lake for one hour for the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Unfortunately, he wasn't getting very far.

He had just finished with the book he was looking in, and about to head back up to bed when voices and the sight of two of the Hogwarts Ghosts, the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady made him stop.

"My dear Lady, please, it's been over 500 years," the Baron said in his gruff voice "Please forgive me for what I did."

 _'_ _What he did?'_ Harry thought thinking that this shouldn't be something he should witness, but unfortunately it seemed like they weren't going to leave meaning he was stuck there.

"Baron, how can you possible believe I can forgive you after what you did to me?" the Grey Lady said floating a little further away from him.

"I can't, Helena, but please know that I regret it every single day that goes by," the Baron said looking down to his sword which was in its sheath on his belt "Why do you think I never change out of these clothes? They're a constant reminder of what I did. Besides..." he said looking up at her "If you had not ran away and acted like an infant when I found you, you would not have gotten me mad enough to strike you."

 _'_ _Ok Now I know I should not be listening to this'_ Harry though trying to get up to leave, without moving or scraping the chair.

"You are blaming ME! that we are both dead?!" Helena screeched loudly "I didn't ask for you to come after me! I said I didn't want to come home! And yet you still tried to make me follow you! And then what do you do, Felix? Oh that's right... You KILLED ME!" When the screams died down, she flew a little bit more away from him, but didn't leave just yet.

The Baron waited until she was done and calmed down before replying.

"My Lady, you Mother wanted to see you... She was dying," he said gently.

Harry could feel that this was a touchy subject for her.

"And since she believed you loved me, she sent me to find you and bring you back to her. So she can see you one last time."

Helena stayed silent, still not turning to Felix.

Sighing the Baron finished his speech.

"Just so you know, Helena," he said "Just as you took your last breath, I took my life as well, because I knew that I could not have carried on living if the love of my life was gone. You might not have loved me, then or now, but I do you."

 _'_ _Whoa...'_ Harry thought surprised ' _Who knew that the Bloody Baron had feelings other than anger?'_

Sighing, seeing that Helena wouldn't answer or turn around to him, Felix gave her one last bow and turned to leave.

"I am sorry for your time My Lady. I promise I will not come to you ever again."

And with that he left.

After he had gone the Grey Lady turned around and looked at where he just was, what seemed to be tears in her eyes.

After gaining control over them... she also left.

Once she had Harry got up his mind swimming with what he had just seen and heard and learnt.

After noting this all down so he didn't forget anything, Harry got his things and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend, but Harry didn't go and visit it with the rest of his friends.

Instead, he went looking for Peeves the Poltergeist, needing his help with somehow bringing the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron together again.

"Peeves?!" he called out when he went into a spare class room that morning.

"Whoo It's Potty-Wee-Potter!" Peeves called out appearing out of thin air a big grin on his face. "What's up Potty? What you want? I was about to prank old Filtchy you know."

"Do you know the story about the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron?" Harry asked right away, staying calm.

On hearing the second Ghosts name, Peeves fell off the top of the blackboard, and fell but got his balance before he hit the floor – the Bloody Baron was the only one at Hogwarts that really frightened Peeves.

"And what if I did Potty?" Peeves asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I might have been out of bed last night and over heard them and loosely pieced together the story," Harry said ignoring the loud exaggerated gasp from Peeves that the famous Harry Potter was out of bed. "And, I would like to somehow get them together again."

"So what does Potty need me for?" Peeves asked after a bit in a thinking voice.

"I need you to go to the Grey Lady, annoy her and make her mad at you and bring her to the library," Harry said pulling out some plans to show Peeves. "I will have gotten the Baron already and be on our way there too. Hopefully, when he sees you assaulting the one he loves, he will get defensive, and she will see how much he actually loves her, and hopefully will forgive him and love him back."

"And what do I get out of this Potty?" Peeves asked after a bit of thinking.

"The satisfaction of just doing something nice?" Harry asked, but Peeves wasn't convinced.

"I will get you a large bag of Honeydukes Sweets?"

Still nothing.

"I will help you prank Filch." Harry said sighing.

Beaming at that Peeves agreed to help Harry Potter with his plan.

* * *

In her tower the Grey Lady was looking glum and thinking to herself about last night.

"Hi ya Helly!" Peeves' voice rang out making her jump and then get mad.

"Go away Peeves. I'm not in the mood to put up with you today."

"Aw... but Helly I want to play..." he said hanging upside down and aiming a pea shooter at her, firing and making the pea go right through her.

Helena screamed and went to attack Peeves who laughed and raced to the library just according to plan, every now and again shooting another pea or comment to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was in the dungeons looking for the Bloody Baron.

"Baron! Baron!" he called out coming to a halt and looking around feeling the cold meaning he must be nearby.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked coming out behind Harry making him jump.

"Peeves," Harry said getting to the point "He's attacking, and annoying, the Grey Lady."

"What?!" he yelled drawing his sword "Where are they boy?"

"Last I saw they were heading towards the library," Harry said.

With that the Baron went off towards it, Harry running after him.

* * *

Soon Peeves and the Grey Lady were at the library, seeing this was where he needed to get her, and he could hear the Baron coming, Peeves bowed to her and vanished whizzing away.

"Helena! Helena, are you alright?" the Baron asked once he calmed down after seeing Peeves was gone.

"I'm fine," she said calming down herself. "How did you know that Peeves was annoying me?"

"Potter told me he saw the two of you coming here."

"But, we didn't come across anyone on the way here, and only just got here," she said confused then asked "Why do you care if he annoying me?"

"I couldn't let that Poltergeist attack you Helena," Felix said hugging her and looking her over just to check if she really was alright.

"But last night you said..." she began but he cut her off.

"You think I would have let something I said stop me from protecting you from that pest?" he asked hugging her again and running his fingers in her hair "Just because I'm the Slytherin Ghost doesn't mean I will not do what is right, My Lady. Or protect the one I love."

Hearing these lines, Helena was surprised and slowly hugged him back gripping his robes tightly.

0o0

Over at the door Harry and Peeves were watching the two of them with smiles on their faces.

Quietly they left and only spoke when they were a few rooms away.

"Okey-dokey, Potty, now you need to help me with my prank on Filch remember..." Peeves said grinning wide.

"I remember," Harry said sighing pulling out his invisibility cloak just in case he needed it. "So what first?"

And with that the two of them set off towards the Trophy Room both with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **AN: I've been looking into Harry Potter and the history of the Bloody Baron (I named Felix) and Helena Ravenclaw (aka The Grey Lady)**

 **And I came up with this story**

 **I hope you all like it**


End file.
